This application requests continued support for a Training Program initiated at the University of Wisconsin- Madison (UW) in 1991. The application builds upon the remarkable resources of the UW in aging research, and includes 25 widely acknowledged faculty mentors from several departments, schools and institutes from across the UW campus. They are committed to providing each predoctoral (n=4, at least one position to support MD/PhD student) and postdoctoral trainee (n=4) with an outstanding training experience. The major objective of the program is to select talented and focused trainees who, following completion of their NIA- supported training, will pursue successful academic careers in either the basic biology or translational research in aging. Funded by the NIA for over 15 years, the present Training Program continues to excel in its missions and evolve in a favorable direction. In May 2005, Dr. Asthana took over the leadership of the program and, consistent with the NIH Roadmap Initiative, enhanced access of trainees to translational and clinical research, while maintaining its major focus on the biology of aging research. Additionally, in response to comments included in the last competing review of the program, Dr. Asthana instituted additional programmatic changes, including revision of the mentors list, enhanced efforts to recruit minority trainees, improvement of a formal trainee selection process, vigorous enforcement of policies related to attendance in seminars and other educational activities, institution of a formal process to evaluate the mentors, trainees and the program as a whole, and creation of an Advisory Committee. Additionally, all trainees continue to be mandated to complete a course on Responsible Conduct of Research. Overall, the present competing renewal application of a highly successful T 32 Training Program proposes to build upon its strengths and academic excellence of UW in aging research, and provide world class interdisciplinary training to both predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows, helping them excel in their academic careers.